Perpetual Gloom 007a
7:57:12 PM Jamaros: Where's the alcohol? 7:57:31 PM Kate: Everywhere! There are a lot of servants around handing it out. Most of them are men, but not all. 8:04:16 PM Kate: Of course, slaves are pampered pets where you're from. 8:15:49 PM Jamaros: Jamaros approaches Zarra, and begins to stagger in a fake drunken manner as he gets near her. 8:16:55 PM Jamaros: Jamaros trips and lands beside Zarra, spilling his drink. 8:17:21 PM Kate: She's sitting outside--a small, thin woman wearing a plain black dress and reading a book. 8:17:39 PM Kate: She looks up as you get closer, and doesn't quite focus on you as you spill. "Are you all right?" 8:18:14 PM Jamaros: hahaha, *slurs speech slightly* yesh, yesh, I'm just a bit intoxi...intox...had a bit too much to drink. 8:18:52 PM Jamaros: Jamaros looks up at her "Oh, hello...you look familiar, should I know you?" 8:19:29 PM Kate: Zarra: Oh, I don't think so. I don't recognize your voice. Do you want to be intoxicated? Is it fun? 8:20:02 PM Jamaros: Hehheh...well, it beats not being it...but the part afterwards is no fun at all. 8:20:12 PM Jamaros: But hey, that's how parties work right? 8:20:38 PM Kate: Zarra smiles a little tiny bit. "I suppose so. I don't usually like them very much. It's so noisy in there and there are *so* many people." 8:21:05 PM Jamaros: Oh...well, that's too bad. ...why'd you come then? 8:21:20 PM Jamaros: Most people who don't like parties tend to avoid parties, don't they? 8:21:36 PM Kate: Zarra: Well, yes, but I don't really have a choice, you know. Mama says it's important. 8:22:20 PM Jamaros: ((25 SM to see if the coy thing is an act)) 8:22:46 PM Jamaros: Oh 8:22:51 PM Jamaros: Jamaros extends hand 8:22:56 PM Jamaros: I'm Alor. 8:22:58 PM Kate: ((It doesn't seem to be.)) 8:23:02 PM Jamaros: Jamaros smiles stupidly 8:23:46 PM Kate: She smiles a bit back but doesn't take his hand. "I'm Zarra." 8:24:15 PM Jamaros: Jamaros looks disappointed but puts his hand down, he hasn't even stood up since he fell down 8:24:25 PM Jamaros: Zarra...now that does sound familiar. 8:24:39 PM Jamaros: Are you a celeb...celebri...someone people know? 8:25:00 PM Kate: Zarra: ... if you don't know, I'm not going to tell you. ... are you looking for something down there? 8:25:18 PM Jamaros: ...no, just waiting for the room to hold still. 8:25:35 PM Kate: Zarra: Oh, because of the liquor. I see. Well, I don't, really, but I understand. 8:25:51 PM Jamaros: ...what'cha readin'? 8:27:29 PM Kate: Zarra: The Consequences of Utilizing Magical Energy in Order to Prolong the Life of Oneself, One's Loved One Or One's Pet: A Treatise in Three books and Nine Chapters, With An Addendum Regarding Specific Instances of Note. 8:27:50 PM Jamaros: ...is it good? 8:27:56 PM Jamaros: Jamaros sits up 8:28:21 PM Jamaros: ((Should I roll bluff at any point to act drunk?)) 8:29:13 PM Kate: Zarra: It's very interesting, but I think it would have been a lot shorter to have simply written: "They are bad, don't do it." 8:29:22 PM Kate: Zarra: You know, right after the title. 8:29:26 PM Jamaros: Jamaros laughs 8:29:41 PM Jamaros: Are you interested in that? 8:29:48 PM Jamaros: The whole...life expand-y thing? 8:30:25 PM Kate: Zarra smiles. "Only in the theory for now. I mean, I'm not dead, and I don't have any loved ones apart from mother, and I don't even have a pet." 8:31:06 PM Jamaros: Well, I imagine it's hard to cast a life expanding spell when you're dead. 8:31:18 PM Jamaros: You kind of have to be alive to cast spells. 8:31:44 PM Kate: Zarra: Not *necessarily.* But sort of. Vampires cast spells, after all, and liches are known for them. 8:31:56 PM Jamaros: Jamaros thinks about this and nods. 8:32:01 PM Jamaros: Yes, I suppose they do. 8:32:06 PM Jamaros: I've never met one. 8:32:23 PM Jamaros: Heh...you're very smart. 8:33:00 PM Kate: Roll notice! 8:33:21 PM Jamaros: Hey, I was thinking, if you *had* to be here, you've got to be somebody. 8:33:24 PM Jamaros: ((17)) 8:33:45 PM Jamaros: Are you a part of the uh...Kilana family? 8:34:30 PM Kate: Suddenly you realize why she's not really looking at you: She's blind. 8:34:42 PM Kate: Zarra: I don't want to be anybody. 8:34:58 PM Jamaros: Jamaros stands up 8:35:16 PM Jamaros: Jamaros he looks at the book, checking for brail 8:35:34 PM Kate: It isn't; it does appear to be a magic book, though. 8:35:37 PM Jamaros: Well, that's a shame, I think you seem like an awfully special somebody. 8:36:12 PM Jamaros: You're smart. 8:36:15 PM Jamaros: You're funny. 8:36:22 PM Kate: Zarra: Lots of people are smart and funny. 8:36:35 PM Jamaros: meh...fewer than you'd think. 8:36:54 PM Jamaros: Do you practice lots of magic? 8:37:56 PM Kate: Zarra: Well... yes and no. It's not proper magic like most people's, you see. 8:38:08 PM Jamaros: ...I really don't. 8:38:44 PM Jamaros: How's it not...proper? 8:39:35 PM Kate: Zarra: It's not arcane *or* divine magic. I'm not blessed by Lolth *and* I'm not a wizard or a sorceress. I'm just... me. 8:39:59 PM Jamaros: ...still not quite there. 8:40:25 PM Kate: Zarra: Well, they *call* me a warlock. 8:41:02 PM Jamaros: ((Would I know if there's a bias against warlocks?)) 8:41:41 PM Kate: Not for the Drow, but you know there isn't much of one anywhere in Tarkishi. Partly because they can kill a lot of people very quickly if they want, in many cases. 8:42:01 PM Jamaros: Oh...is that bad? 8:42:52 PM Kate: Zarra: ... it's not bad, exactly, it just means I don't fit anywhere. 8:43:09 PM Jamaros: Jamaros frowns and gets somewhat distant 8:43:12 PM Jamaros: ...oh. 8:43:29 PM Jamaros: I...I can understand that. 8:43:46 PM Jamaros: Jamaros snaps back 8:43:56 PM Jamaros: Um...I think I'm feeling better. 8:44:11 PM Jamaros: I get this isn't your thing, but, would you like to dance? 8:45:04 PM Kate: Zarra: I don't... really know how. And you're not enough magic for me to be able to see you very well. 8:45:27 PM Jamaros: ...wait, I'm not enough what? 8:46:00 PM Kate: Zarra: I can only see magic. 8:46:13 PM Jamaros: ...oh...I uh...that is...uh... 8:46:36 PM Kate: Zarra: If you had a magic bracelet, or magic armor on, I could see that. 8:47:02 PM Jamaros: Ah...well...here. 8:47:14 PM Jamaros: Jamaros gently reaches out and takes Zarra's hands. 8:47:22 PM Jamaros: You see my feet? 8:47:46 PM Jamaros: You can just stand on them and I'll lead. 8:48:57 PM Kate: Zarra doesn't resist. "Stand on them? Won't that hurt you?" 8:49:11 PM Jamaros: I can take it. 8:49:56 PM Jamaros: You're barefoot, right? 8:50:05 PM Jamaros: That would probably be preferable. 8:50:10 PM Jamaros: Heh. 8:50:43 PM Kate: She slips her little slippers off, and stands on his feet, carefully. "Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" 8:51:00 PM Jamaros: No, you're light as a feather. 8:51:17 PM Jamaros: ((...do I need to roll something for this? To resist pain or something?)) 8:52:51 PM Kate: Roll Str! 8:53:17 PM Kate: She *is* pretty light. Though she's probably younger than you, relatively speaking, she is an adult--albeit a rather frail-looking one. 8:53:52 PM Jamaros: ((My character's 19, so she probably isn't that much relatively younger)) 8:54:10 PM Jamaros: ((Anyway, I'll just accept that she's light)) 8:54:17 PM Jamaros: Now, just follow my moves. 8:54:23 PM Kate: Just a bit, then, yes. 8:54:36 PM Jamaros: Jamaros performs one of the dances as best as he can remember 8:55:15 PM Kate: Roll for it! Either perform: Dance (which is cha if you don't have ranks) or Int, whichever you like. 8:55:41 PM | Removed 8:55:56 PM Jamaros: This message has been removed. 8:55:47 PM Jamaros: (( 8 )) 8:56:21 PM Kate: You do all right! She slips off once or twice by accident, but that just makes her laugh a bit and try again. 8:56:39 PM Jamaros: Sorry, I'm not used to leading. 8:57:22 PM Kate: Zarra: And I'm not used to dancing! Thank you. Maybe I should take some lessons. 8:57:33 PM Jamaros: Jamaros smiles 8:57:48 PM Jamaros: So, uh...this whole, seeing magic thing...how does it work? 8:58:06 PM Jamaros: Like, can you see the effect of magic, or is it just like...a light or something? 8:59:22 PM Kate: Zarra: I can... see spells. Persistent ones. I know you have some sort of thing in your hair. It helps me see your head a little bit. 9:00:08 PM Jamaros: Ah...well, that sounds very interesting. 9:00:29 PM Jamaros: ...you know what? I think you're getting better at this dance. 9:00:59 PM Kate: Zarra: Or you are, since you're doing all the work. 9:01:50 PM Jamaros: Maybe...well, I hope you're enjoying yourself. 9:02:14 PM Kate: Zarra: Oh yes. At home people don't usually get that close. 9:02:47 PM Jamaros: Are things really that awkward with your family? 9:03:22 PM Kate: Zarra: People think I'm fragile. I suppose I am, really. 9:03:35 PM Kate: (She *does* look like you could break her in half with your bare hands.) 9:04:15 PM Jamaros: Well, maybe so, but just because something's fragile doesn't mean it can't also be fierce or strong. 9:04:26 PM Jamaros: You just need to build on your strengths. 9:04:48 PM Kate: Zarra: Well, I *can* set people on fire with my mind. 9:04:50 PM Kate: ((Going to call a 10 minute bio/soda/whatever break here.)) 9:10:36 PM Jamaros: *laughs* You see that's something. More than I've got. 9:18:27 PM Kate: Zarra: I've never actually done it, though. 9:19:00 PM Jamaros: You're also the head of the Arkenath family, that's got to be something. 9:20:19 PM Kate: Zarra: Oh, you *do* know. I thought you might. It's something, but it's more of a nuisance than anything, really. So many things to do and so little time to read. And when mother catches me with a book she gets so angry. 9:20:55 PM Jamaros: Really? I'd think she'd want the head of a family to be smart and know how to burn people she didn't like. 9:23:26 PM Kate: Zarra: She doesn't exactly think like that, though. I mean, she wants me to be able to be self-sufficient, but at the same time she thinks I'm completely helpless. 9:23:48 PM Jamaros: But then, why would she step down and have you take control? 9:26:34 PM Kate: Zarra: Well, she's been grooming me to do it my whole life. And this way she can help me learn how to do it while she's still around to ask questions. And of course, there's less strife in a voluntary passing-over of power. 9:27:16 PM Jamaros: ...I guess that makes sense. But doesn't that also make it harder for her to groom you? 9:27:24 PM Jamaros: I mean, you're the matriarch. 9:27:41 PM Jamaros: Couldn't you go over her head and do something she doesn't like? 9:27:54 PM Jamaros: And if that happens, she can't undo it cause you're the one in charge. 9:28:11 PM Kate: Zarra: I *could*, I suppose. I don't think I would, though. And I don't feel very matriarchal. 9:28:47 PM Jamaros: Well, it's just a thought. 9:29:19 PM Jamaros: ...I guess this also means she gets less attention if she wants to do something in the background. 9:30:02 PM Kate: Zarra: Mostly, people treat me the same as they did before. 9:30:12 PM Jamaros: Well, they shouldn't. 9:30:24 PM Jamaros: You're the queen, you should queen it up! 9:30:40 PM Jamaros: Down with anyone who says otherwise. 9:31:23 PM Kate: Zarra laughs. "I can tell you haven't ever met my mother." 9:31:39 PM Jamaros: No, can't say I have. Is she here tonight? 9:31:57 PM Jamaros: I could let her know. 9:32:34 PM Kate: Zarra: She's here, but don't. You're so nice, I'd hate for you to get hurt. 9:32:55 PM Jamaros: *laughs* Ok, I won't. 9:33:31 PM Jamaros: But I'm glad you think I'm nice. 9:33:46 PM Jamaros: I should come by your house sometime, we could talk some more. 9:34:02 PM Kate: Zarra: Mother probably wouldn't let us, you know. 9:34:24 PM Jamaros: Oh, I dunno. She hasn't met me yet, and I can be very charming. 9:36:18 PM Kate: Zarra: I think mother is impervious to charm. Usually, anyway. 9:36:39 PM Jamaros: Well, point her out, and we shall see. 9:39:31 PM Kate: Zarra: Oh, do you have to leave? 9:39:50 PM Jamaros: Well, I was hoping we could speak to her together. 9:40:08 PM Jamaros: If we were to see more of each other, I'd rather our families not be kept out of the loop. 9:40:43 PM Kate: Zarra flinches. "But it's so nice here, without her." 9:41:00 PM Jamaros: ...you're really scared of her... 9:41:14 PM Jamaros: I'm sorry...I didn't mean to frighten you. 9:42:44 PM Kate: Zarra: She's not going to hurt me, or anything, it's just a bother when she's around. 9:42:58 PM Jamaros: How so? 9:44:20 PM Kate: Zarra: Always telling everyone what they ought to do, who they ought to be and why they're doing it wrong. 9:44:37 PM Jamaros: Sounds like my father. 9:45:42 PM Kate: Zarra: Your father is like that! How awful. My father was wonderful. 9:46:11 PM Jamaros: Really? What happened to him? You haven't mentioned him. 9:47:25 PM Kate: Zarra: Oh, he died a long time ago. When I was little. He was much older than my mother, people thought she was very odd for marrying him. 9:48:09 PM Jamaros: Why did she marry him? Most often, I hear of older women marrying younger men, if they're not roughly the same age. 9:49:15 PM Kate: Zarra: She doesn't talk about it. Other people have said it was money, but... I don't think it was, really. I remember she was happy, then. 9:49:51 PM Jamaros: Was this before all of the...uh...problems with the Kilana House? 9:50:01 PM Jamaros: Rumors of that keep floating about. 9:52:02 PM Kate: Zarra: Oh it was a long time ago. I was a little girl then. I can't've been more than twenty. 9:52:39 PM Jamaros: Ah. May I ask...does your mother ever...talk about the Kilana house? 9:56:11 PM Kate: Zarra: Of course. 9:56:45 PM Jamaros: Well...I don't want to be too forward about this, but it is hard not to think about...has she mentioned the...disappearances, recently? 9:58:41 PM Kate: Zarra: Yes, of course. Everyone's talking about it. And Lady Zebeyana is trying to pretend nothing's happened, which is a bit silly, really. 9:59:12 PM Jamaros: Well, I'm sure she's in shock. To lose two daughters like that. 9:59:29 PM Jamaros: But your mother must be...thrilled I guess. 10:00:31 PM Kate: Zarra: I don't know. She thinks it might be some kind of ruse, that Lady Zebeyana sent them away herself. 10:00:57 PM Jamaros: Really? Why would she do that? 10:02:05 PM Jamaros: What does she gain from pretending to have lost her daughters? 10:03:41 PM Kate: Zarra: I don't know. Everyone's talking about it, though. 10:03:52 PM Jamaros: I had noticed that. 10:04:26 PM Jamaros: But it doesn't sound like your mother's been any different since the occurance. 10:04:57 PM Jamaros: And I guess it gives her, and everyone else something to talk about. 10:05:05 PM Jamaros: One person's misfortune, eh? 10:05:35 PM Kate: Zarra: Yes. ... I wonder where they are. Everything's somewhere. 10:05:55 PM Jamaros: Yes, they must be somewhere. 10:06:12 PM Jamaros: Ok, my feet are starting to hurt, can we stop dancing, please? 10:07:08 PM Kate: Zarra nods, and hops down. 10:07:15 PM Jamaros: Thanks. 10:07:29 PM Kate: She smiles, shyly. "I hope I haven't hurt you too much." 10:08:05 PM Jamaros: Oh, no, they're fine, just haven't danced for so long before. 10:08:20 PM Jamaros: ...hey, Zarra, you know a lot about magic. 10:08:36 PM Jamaros: Do you know anything about spells or curses to change someone's body? 10:09:17 PM Kate: Zarra: A little bit, yes. More in theory than in reality, as my own magic doesn't work that way. Of course there are specialists in that sort of thing. ... what do you want to change? Are you certain you want to? 10:09:35 PM Jamaros: Oh, not for me. 10:09:46 PM Jamaros: Uh, you see...this is actually sort of embarassing. 10:09:58 PM Jamaros: A cousin of mine got hexed a little while back. 10:10:14 PM Jamaros: She's really embarassed about it and I thought maybe you could help. 10:10:35 PM Jamaros: Or, maybe you know of some specialists in town. 10:11:58 PM Kate: Zarra: Oh! Well, let me think... 10:14:24 PM Kate: Zarra: ... oh yes, I remember now. There is *one* specialist. What was his name... 10:15:31 PM | Edited 10:15:37 PM Kate: Zarra: Galdor! That was it. Such a funny name. Galdor Ar-Feiniel. 10:15:45 PM Jamaros: And he's the only one? 10:16:56 PM Kate: Zarra: He's the only one who specializes in changing one's appearance. 10:17:17 PM Kate: Zarra: *Very* powerful ordinary wizards can do that too, of course. 10:17:33 PM Jamaros: And, this might be a weird question, but is he known to associate with anyone in the major families, like yours or the Kilanas? 10:18:55 PM Kate: Zarra: Oh, I don't think so. He's sort of... eccentric. I've never met him, but I've read his books. 10:19:18 PM Jamaros: I see. And do you know anything about curse removal? 10:19:46 PM Jamaros: I'm sure Galdor is good, but I think my family would be much more comfortable dealing with someone we know. 10:20:11 PM Kate: Zarra: Not really. It's more of an arcane and divine specialty. 10:20:20 PM Kate: Zarra: Or at least, I don't know the invocation for it. 10:20:35 PM Jamaros: Ah, well, it was worth a shot. 10:20:42 PM Jamaros: I think we'll have to go meet with this Galdor. 10:20:54 PM Kate: Zarra: He used to be a slave. 10:21:05 PM Jamaros: Oh! So he's...not drow? 10:22:48 PM Kate: Zarra: No, he's a topsider-elf. But he's not *completely* evil. 10:23:07 PM Jamaros: Well, that is good to know. 10:23:25 PM Jamaros: I...um...I think I like you a lot Zarra. 10:23:44 PM Jamaros: I'd love to continue this conversation, but I do need to go meet with my family. 10:24:01 PM Jamaros: Is there somewhere we could meet after the party? 10:24:19 PM Kate: Zarra nods. "... well, I suppose you could come to my house..." 10:24:27 PM Jamaros: I'd like that. 10:24:41 PM Jamaros: If I can, I'll try and come back here later. 10:24:49 PM Jamaros: Thanks for the dance. 10:25:03 PM Kate: Zarra nods, smiling a little bit. "Thank you." 10:25:29 PM Jamaros: Jamaros gently hugs her and heads towards Alydia and Khiro 10:26:40 PM Kate: She hugs back! 10:26:52 PM Kate: And would probably be blushing, but it's hard to tell because black skin. 11:19:52 PM Jamaros: Jamaros approaches Zarra 11:20:00 PM Jamaros: Hello there beautiful. 11:20:26 PM Kate: Zarra puts a bookmark in her book and smiles. "I don't think I'm that beautiful." 11:20:57 PM Jamaros: Well, you look it to me. 11:21:09 PM Jamaros: Also, I may have some bad news. 11:21:24 PM Jamaros: And was trying to butter you up. 11:21:46 PM Kate: Zarra: What kind of bad news? And I know. 11:22:20 PM Jamaros: Well, you see, I'm here with my family for the week and they are very protective of their members. 11:22:47 PM Jamaros: They heard I was meeting a friend sometime soon, that being you and wanted to accompany me. 11:22:57 PM Jamaros: It's rather embarassing actually. 11:23:01 PM Kate: Zarra: ... but why? 11:23:07 PM Jamaros: They don't trust me to go anywhere by myself. 11:23:53 PM Jamaros: And, and this is totally not me saying this, they might be a little worried given the disappearance of the Kilana girls. 11:24:22 PM Jamaros: They were tough young women who could handle themselves, and I'm just one man and all. 11:24:48 PM Kate: Zarra: Oh. That *is* true. 11:25:14 PM | Edited 11:25:21 PM Jamaros: So...would it be at all possible if a few cousins came with me? 11:27:37 PM Kate: Zarra: ... well... I'd... planned something different. 11:28:02 PM Jamaros: Well...just cause they're coming to the house...doesn't mean we couldn't find a way to ditch them. 11:28:15 PM Jamaros: Jamaros holds her hand softly and suggestively. 11:29:01 PM Kate: Zarra: But why bring them at all? I don't understand. 11:29:29 PM Jamaros: Just for protection. So my family will let me go without worrying. 11:29:52 PM Jamaros: ((Should I roll something?)) 11:29:58 PM Kate: Roll bluff! 11:30:04 PM Kate: Zarra: I can protect you. 11:30:20 PM Jamaros: ((22)) 11:30:33 PM Jamaros: I'm sure you could. But they don't know you. 11:30:40 PM Kate: Zarra: But if you tell them who I am... 11:32:07 PM | Edited 11:32:17 PM Jamaros: Well, I guess I could try and work something out, but they'd probably want to escort me there, at least. You can't protect me on the way to your house, and all. 11:32:40 PM Kate: Zarra: Yes I can. I'm a warlock. We don't use spells, so we never run out of arcane energy. 11:33:05 PM Jamaros: ...But, you don't even know where we're staying. 11:33:55 PM Kate: Zarra: It doesn't matter, does it? 11:35:09 PM Jamaros: Well...if you're not even there...isn't there a sort of proximity limit on your magic? 11:36:10 PM Jamaros: I mean, how can you keep me safe if you don't even know where I am? 11:36:29 PM Kate: Zarra: I can walk you there, silly. 11:36:56 PM Jamaros: Ah...well, yes, you could. 11:37:06 PM Jamaros: But you don't know where we're staying. 11:39:03 PM Kate: Zarra: I'll stay with you, and you can show me. 11:39:17 PM Jamaros: ...you'll stay with us...overnight? 11:39:42 PM Kate: Zarra: I *could*, but I could also just walk home myself, you know. I'm blind, not half-witted. 11:39:53 PM Jamaros: Ah...right...yes. 11:40:03 PM Jamaros: I suppose you could do all of those things. 11:40:15 PM Jamaros: Heh heh. You...you really thought this through. 11:40:38 PM Jamaros: Well, I guess we could do that and I can run it by my cousins. 11:40:51 PM Kate: Zarra smiles. 11:41:22 PM Jamaros: ...but, maybe I should meet your mother here. At the party. You know, just to touch base before I come into her home. 11:41:26 PM Jamaros: Just seems polite. 11:42:53 PM Kate: Zarra: I *was* going to sneak you in so that you wouldn't have to. 11:43:42 PM | Edited 11:43:47 PM Jamaros: Oh...well...you really have thought of everything. But, still I'm not sure it's wise to do this behind her back. I mean, how much could she disapprove of me? 11:44:17 PM Kate: Zarra: *Endlessly.* 11:45:09 PM Jamaros: ...really? That much huh? Well, then imagine how much she would disprove if she caught you sneaking me in. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble. 11:45:47 PM Kate: Zarra: I'm the head of the house, I can't get into trouble. 11:46:21 PM Jamaros: Well...I guess that settles it then. 11:46:42 PM Jamaros: I'll just go let my family know, I'm sure they won't mind. 11:46:55 PM Jamaros: Be right back. 11:47:11 PM Jamaros: Jamaros gives Zarra a peck on the cheek and runs off. 11:47:26 PM Jamaros: Jamaros runs towards Khiro and Kal 12:05:46 AM Jamaros: Jamaros returns to Zarra 12:06:03 AM Kate: She is still there! 12:06:05 AM Jamaros: I spoke with my Aunt and Uncle. 12:06:33 AM Jamaros: They were not especially happy with the idea of you following us home. 12:06:42 AM Kate: Zarra: Oh. Why not? 12:07:29 AM Jamaros: We're leaving now, and I don't really have time to explain. 12:07:44 AM Jamaros: But, I am going to sneak out with one of our servants tomorrow. 12:07:50 AM Jamaros: Is there a place we can meet? 12:08:56 AM Kate: Zarra: ... the flower factory. The back entrance. 12:09:05 AM Jamaros: I'll see you there. 12:09:27 AM Jamaros: Jamaros gives her another peck on the cheek and returns to the group. 12:10:26 AM Kate: She smiles! Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom